


Sibling Love

by Zombieninja388



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieninja388/pseuds/Zombieninja388
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel Pines are twins. Born from the same mother and at the same time. Of course, being family, they had always loved each other. That all changed when they turned 18.

Still, in high school, the twins never spend time apart from each other. They always hung out in and outside of school. 

One day they were at the mall doing some Christmas shopping when all hell broke loose. They heard gunshots and shouting rings out throughout the mall. They were running towards the exit when they saw the shooter, standing in their way.

He was armed with an assault rifle and showed no emotion on his face. He raised his gun at Mabel, ready to fire when she was pushed to the ground as more shots rang out. 

The police shot and killed the shooter, but not before he got a shot out.

Mabel looked down and saw that she was covered in blood, but she didn’t feel any pain. She turned to her left and her face went pale.

“Dipper!” Dipper was lying face down with a bullet wound in his back. Mabel crawled over to him, trying to wake him up. “Dipper! Dipper wake up.” Mabel was now crying at full force. “Don’t do this to me. You can’t die yet.” She sobbed.

The paramedics took him to the hospital and he was rushed to surgery. Mabel was sitting in the waiting room, shaking. When he wakes up, she thought to herself, I need to tell him how I feel about him. Society be damned, I love my brother!

Their parents showed up a minute later and embraced Mabel, not caring about her bloody clothes. It was at this point that the doctor walked in.

“Dipper made it through surgery. He should wake up soon. I’ll show you to his room.” They walked into his room and saw him laying down on the bed, out cold. They thanked the doctor and alone in the room.

“He looks so pale.” Their mother said through her tears. She took a hold of his left hand and started crying. Their father was trying to calm her down but he was in the same mind set.

Mabel took his right hand and she couldn’t stop the tears from coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until an hour later did Dipper finally woke up. 

”Mabel?” Dipper said as he was slowly waking up. He felt something holding his right hand. He turned and saw Mabel holding his hand while sleeping. He smiled at the sight and gently squeezed her hand. This action caused her to stir and slowly wake up. 

She lifted her head and her eyes landed on her brother. Upon seeing him awake, tears started to form in her eyes. ”Dipper!”

She then jumps up from her position and hugs him so right he can barely breathe. ”I was so scared Dipper.” She sobbed into his shoulder. ”There was blood everywhere. I thought…” 

”Hey.” Dipper cuts her off before she can finish. ”It’s okay Mabel, I'm right here. You can't get rid of me that easily.” He jokes. She laughs a little but doesn't move from him. She's practically sitting on his lap at this point. Not that he's complaining.

”I love you, Dipper.” He wishes she meant it in the same way he does.

”I love you too sis.” Mabel lifts her head so she is face to face with him.

”No, Dipper. I love you. As more than just a brother.” She lowers her head, not wanting to see his reaction.

Dipper is in complete shock. She feels the same way he does for her. 

”Mabel, ” He puts a finger under her chin and lifts her head up so she is facing him again. ”I love you too. As more than just a sister.” He said with a smile. 

”Really!?” Her eyes are now wiped with a huge smile on her lips. He nods, they both slowly lean forward until their lips connect in a kiss they both thought would never come. The kiss didn't deepen as they both knew where it would lead. 

They eventually pulled back for air and rested their foreheads together. ”How long have you felt this way?” Dipper asked.

”Since freshman year. You?”

”Same. What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?”

Both of them were unaware that their parents were in the room the whole time. ”Oh, you don't need to worry about that.” Their father said.

The twins both turn to their parents in shock and horror. They were expecting to see the look of disgust on their faces. But weirdly, they had smiles on their faces. ”You're not angry at us?”

”Well, let's just say that you two suck at being subtle when it came to the long hugs you shared and the longs you gave each other.” Their mother explained. ”Plus, Mabel, I walked into your room one night and caught you masturbating and moaning Dippers' name.”

Mabel now looks like a tomato. ”And to answer your question. No, we're not angry. Actually saves us a lot of trouble because we know you two won't hurt each other.”

”So, you're okay with this? With us?” Dipper asked.

”As long as you don't show it in public or at school, we don't mind.” Their father said. 

Happy at the news, Mabel and Dipper smash their lips together in a passionate kiss. Happy to be accepted by their parents.


End file.
